made of steel
by Roguewindrider
Summary: Song fic using OLP's 'made of steel' don't ask it just popped into my brain. Take their relationship as you want.


Made of steel  
disclaimer- I don't own anything ! I'm just playing with the boys for now!   
  
Driving down the highway at a dangerously fast speed watching the wind whip through  
Clark's hair. He notices you looking at him and smiles one of his patented blindingly bright  
grins and you can't help but grin back. He looks as if the weight of the world has been lifted off his   
shoulders and he could finally relax without having to worry about saving everyone. It wasn't  
that long ago that he had told me every thing which at the time was terrifying but he was getting   
used to the idea. my best friend is an alien. It would be an understatment to say that I was surprised.  
But I would do anything for Clark especially keep this secret, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him.  
  
I can be anything that you want me to be  
A punching bag, a piece of string, oh  
That reminds you not to think  
  
I found the note down in your car  
And its not your fault it gets this hard  
Gets this hard  
  
Clark leans his head back on the headrest of the seat and closes his eyes. At the speed   
Lex is driving any normal person would be gripping the seat in fear, but then again Clark isn't a normal  
person is he? Hell Lex wouldn't be scared if he could keep up with a car going near 100 mph and he  
isn't scared because he knows that as much as he wants to protect Clark he will be the one that   
will need to be rescued over and over. Still he looks at the boy next to him and can't help but think  
how fragile he looks eyes closed and black hair being whipped around by the wind. No he would   
never tell anyone Clark's secret not even if they never see each other again.  
  
Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight  
  
Well I'm not made of steel  
I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me  
  
Lex knew there were times when he would be tempted to tell people all he knew  
about Clark but he had promised and much more than that he didn't want to see Clark hurt. He knew  
that hurting Clark would be like hurting a part of himself and he couldn't let that happen. He looked over  
at the boy beside him who looked like he had fallen asleep, completely trusting Lex to keep him safe or  
was it the other way around that Clark kept him safe.   
  
I can be anything that you want me to be  
A holy cross, some sympathy, oh  
That reminds you not to bleed  
  
I found the note down in your car  
And you climbed up here to fall apart  
Fall apart  
  
He thought back to the day Clark told him about what he was. Lex had been in his office   
when Clark walked in. He looked nervous and Lex couldn't understand why he would. Then Clark   
looked him in the eyes and said  
" Lex I know there are so many things that you don't know about me so, I ....I want to tell you."  
" Tell me what" Lex had replied  
"Everything about me .....the secret that I've been keeping from everyone. Lex .....I, I 'm an alien."  
"A what? Clark I always knew you had a secret but I never thought that it was like this."  
"Are you freaked out ? I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." he said looking at   
the floor. Lex grabbed his chin and lifted Clarks face to look into the scared teens eyes.  
" That will never happen....and your secrets safe with me.......I will never tell a soul.ever"  
  
Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight  
  
Well I'm not made of steel  
I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me  
  
He had hoped that Clark belived him. Now watching him sleep he could tell that Clark did.  
Lex would never be the one to damage anything about Clark, if Clark was hurt then Lex would comfort  
him. Although physical pain was no really an issue there were still the matters of the heart and soul.   
He would see to it that if Clark was hurt the person that did it would pay for his crimes.  
  
No...  
Your secrets safe with me  
  
They knock you down  
I'll pick you up...  
They laugh at you  
I'll shut them up  
  
"hey Lex" Clark said sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes  
" Hi Clark, nice to see your awake." Lex replied smirking  
" So what are you thinking about?" he asked  
"Ah...you, me life in general"  
"oh , me?"Clark asked and Lex noticed a little buit of hopefullness in his voice.  
" yeah Clark you." Lex said smiling "now lets see how fast this thing can really go.  
  
But I'm not made of steel  
But I'm not made of steel  
But I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me  
Yeah  
Your secrets safe with me  
But yeah  
  
Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight  
. 


End file.
